


His Kiss

by TalaSummers



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaSummers/pseuds/TalaSummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot I originally posted on Deviantart. This is a story about the reader finally confessing her feelings for Donnie. Enjoy and comment!</p>
<p>-TalaSummers</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kiss

I climbed down the sewer carefully and jumped softly to the ground below. I had done this many times to see my favorite mutant turtles I loved so much. They were all my best friends, but for some reason lately I couldn't get Donnie out of my head. I walked into the boys lair and saw Mikey sitting on the couch with a game controller in hand completely focused. “Hi Mikey. Where's everyone?” I asked and he turned and grinned. “Hi ____. Leo and Raph are training, Donnie is in the lab like always, and Master Splinter is meditating. What's goin on?” He said while pausing the game. He walked over and hugged me tightly. “Pretty great. How about you?” I asked and he grinned even bigger. “Good, the guys and I kicked some butt last night. Got some new information on Shredder.” He said while sitting on the couch and grabbing his game controller again. “Awesome, well I'm going to see what Donnie is up to.” I said and walked to the lab and knocked on the door. “Come in!” I heard him say loudly. I walked in and I saw Donnie sitting at his computer typing away. “Hi Donnie!” I greeted and he turned around and smiled a little. “Hey there, what brings you here today? We weren't expecting you until Friday.” He asked while looking at me and clicking his mouse a few times. 

I saw his handsome face and couldn't help but smile. He was attractive no doubt about it. He was tall, thin but had some muscle, a gap-toothed smile, and large brown eyes I could stare at forever if I could. “Hey, ___ you ok?” he said while snapping his fingers in my face. 

“ Yeah, just wanted to see how you guys were doin?” I said and sat at the metal table next to him. He looked at me briefly and continued his work. It was always fun watching Donnie work. He would walk around muttering to himself and randomly shout out in praise at some new invention. I would sit there wide eyed watching him tinker with different tools and chemicals. I offered to help, but he would turn it down. “I'm sure you are bored sitting here ____.” He said while looking away from his computer and into my e/c eyes “I like watching you work. I think your inventions are great!” I said with a smile. He blushed slightly and smiled. “I didn't know you liked being in here. Good to know you like being here.” He said with a light chuckle. Yeah, I like spending time with you. I-I like you Donnie.” I said while looking at the floor. He stopped typing and stood up and stepped close to me. He grabbed my hand pulling me to him. “D-Donnie?” I asked with a confused look. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest. “I love when you say my name. Your voice is so sexy ___.” He said with a smirk. “You think that?!” I said in disbelief. This was so out of character for Donnie. 

“I think you're beautiful and I like you too. A lot.” Donnie said while leaning in inches from my face. “You think I'm beautiful? You like me?” I asked shocked that this was actually happening. “Yes, and there is something else I've been wanting to do.” He said while licking his lips seductively and placing them over mine. He kissed me with such passion I thought I would faint. I melted into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away panting and staring into each others eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked and I giggled. “Of course.” I said happily and gave him a peck on the lips softly. 

“So, now that you guys are done eating each others faces. Can I get help with my skateboard Donnie?” Mikey said while standing at the lab door. Donnie and I turned in shock faces red as tomatoes. 

“Mikey!” Donnie and I shouted in unison. 

“Dudes, ____ and Donnie are totally making out in here!” He said while running away. 

“I'm going to-” Donnie said but I grabbed his arm to stop him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. “How about we lock the door and finish what we started.” I said with a wink.   
Donnie stared for a moment, but walked over and closed the door and turned the lock with a click.

“Now, where were we.” He said and pulled me into his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
